Kencan Di Toko Buku
by Aichanchan
Summary: Jungkook menerima ajakan Taehyung untuk kencan di toko buku sepulang sekolah. GS!Kook, First Fic. (Vkook)


**Kencan Di Toko Buku**

 **Sinopsis : Jungkook menerima ajakan Taehyung untuk kencan di toko buku sepulang sekolah. GS!Kook, First Fic. (Vkook)**

 **Rated K+**

 **Story Copyright by Aichanchan**

Enjoy^^

* * *

 **(Jungkook P.o.V)**

Sore ini aku kebagian untuk piket bersih - bersih bersama Hani, Jackson, dan Jisoo. Mereka merupakan anak yang taat peraturan, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir tentang mereka. Aku bagian membersihkan meja, Jackson dan Jisoo bagian angkat angkat, dan Hani yang menyapu.

"Jungkook-ya, tolong ambilkan tempat pensil itu!" Pinta Jackson,

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil tempat pensil miliknya yang berwarna biru itu, hampir saja barang itu ia tinggal. Aku memberikan barang itu padanya. Ia mengangguk dan berterima kasih lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya bersama Jisoo.

Tiba - tiba, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat masuk ke dalam kelasku, ternyata itu Taehyung.

"Hani, Jungkooknya ada?" Tanyanya,

Hani menunjuk kearahku yang sedang membersihkan meja dengan kemoceng. Pemuda itu langsung mendekatiku.

"Jungkook-ah, sepulang sekolah bisa ikut aku ke toko buku?" Pintanya,

Ya ampun, mimpi apa aku semalam? Tiba - tiba, pemuda ini meminta untuk diantarkan ke toko buku denganku. Tanpa babibu, aku mengangguk, menerima ajakan seniorku itu.

"Oke, aku tunggu di gerbang, ya."

Taehyung melangkah pergi dari kelasku lalu menutup pintu kelas yang sedari tadi terbuka. Ketiga orang temanku menatapku dengan tidak percaya, setelah itu mereka menyorakiku.

"Cieee, diajak Kak Taehyung pergi!" Ujar Jisoo,

"PJ! PJ!" Teriak Jackson secara anarkis,

"Selamat, Jungkook!" Ucap Hani ikut senang,

Memang, satu kelas tahu kalau aku menyukai Taehyung dari awal aku masuk sini. Pertama kali aku menyukainya, karena ia selalu membantuku saat ketepatan aku butuh bantuan. Misalnya, saat aku membawa tumpukan buku setebal 5 cm yang harus aku bawa ke perpustakaan di lantai 2, karena kelasku ada di lantai 1 jadi aku perlu usaha, dan di situ lah Taehyung muncul.

Walaupun gelagat dan sifatnya aneh, aku tahu, dia orang yang baik dan suka menolong.

* * *

Setelah piketku selesai, aku pergi ke gerbang sekolah. Benar, Taehyung ada di sana, ia tampak bosan menungguku, buktinya tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan matanya sedikit tertutup. Menyadari kehadiranku, ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kamu lama banget, sampai lumutan aku nunggunya." Celotehnya,

Aku tertawa kikuk, dia tipe yang tidak sabaran ternyata. Taehyung menyamai langkahku menuju toko buku terdekat. Untung toko bukunya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari sekolah jadi hatiku ini masih bisa normal karena aku tidak berlama lama di jalan bersama Taehyung.

Di jalan, kami rasanya canggung, tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang memecah keheningan ini. Taehyung hanya memandang langit yang kosong dan aku melihat aspal jalanan.

"Jungkook," Panggilnya,

Akhirnya, dia membuka suaranya, "Ya?"

"Tadi temanmu yang mukanya nyebelin banget siapa itu namanya?" Tanyanya,

"Jackson? Dia memang tukang rusuh di kelas, kalau gurunya lagi pergi atau ketiduran gitu, dia bisa tiba - tiba ketawa sendiri padahal lagi nggak ada yang lucu." Jelasku tentang Jackson,

"Oh, gitu, ya?"

Hanya itu jawabannya? Sudah begitu topiknya si Jackson pula, nggak ada topik lain?

Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Taehyung.

"Kak Taehyung, kenapa, kok, ngajak aku ke toko buku?"

"Oh, itu? Namjoon dan Jimin pergi les, Hoseok ada acara keluarga, jadi, aku tidak ada yang menemani, padahal hari ini komik favoritku baru saja terbit seri ke 3nya."

Ya elah, ke toko buku saja minta ditemani.

Lalu, aku menatap tangan kiri Taehyung yang berada di samping tangan kananku. Aku mencoba meraihnya tetapi... terlambat, tangan kirinya ia masukkan di saku celananya. Aih, aku malu sekali, rasanya.

Sampai di toko buku, kami berdua masuk ke dalam. Hari ini, toko bukunya tidak ramai, hanya ada 1-5 orang yang berkunjung. Pegawainya menyambut kami dengan ramah.

Pertama kalinya, aku disambut oleh pegawainya, karena setiap kali aku ke sini, toko buku ini selalu ramai. Lalu, aku naik ke lantai 2 untuk melihat lihat deretan buku fiksi.

Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca buku yang tebal tebal, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli komik. Terakhir kali aku baca sampai volume berapa, ya?

"Woah, kamu suka komik ini?" Suara Taehyung mengejutkanku yang ingin mengambil komik berjudul 'Komikus Shoujo Nozaki'.

"I-iya, kenapa, Kak?" Tanyaku debgan gagap,

Ia tersenyum lebar sampai deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat. Ia dengan semangat mengambil komik itu juga, "Ini komik lawak! Lucu banget! Aku nonton animenya sampai ngakak guling - guling! Beli juga, ah."

Kami berdua berdiri di kasir. Petugasnya berkata, "Dek, ini kalau beli komik 3 gratis pouch lucu."

"Mau digabung?" Tanya Taehyung,

Aku menggeleng, "Nggak usah! Aku bayar sendiri, saja."

"Ayolah, ada barang gratisan menunggu." Rayunya kepadaku,

Karena aku luluh dengan wajah imutnya, aku memberikan komik yang aku pegang kepadanya. Taehyung terkekeh dan membayar semuanya di kasir,

"Mau pilih warna apa, dek?" Tanya petugas kasir dengan ramah,

Taehyung memilih - milih warna yang ada di posternya,

"Yang merah, saja, deh!"

Petugasnya lalu mencari barangnya yang ada di bawah meja kasir, dia menemukannya lalu memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

"Kembali lagi, ya!"

Kami berdua keluar dari toko buku itu,

"Yah, yah, pouchnya bunga - bunga." Gerutu Taehyung seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya,

Ia mengetahuinya ketika membalik pouch itu. Taehyung mendengus kesal dan melihatku,

"Buat kamu saja, deh."

"Eh, yang benar?!"

Dia mengangguk.

Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hamba. Senyumannya sangat manis dan terlihat ikhlas, aku jadi tak rela menolaknya.

Ini hadiah pertamaku dari Taehyung, aku harus menjaganya dengan segenap hati.

"Mau ku antar ke stasiun?" Tawarnya,

Aku menggeleng, "Kakak sudah membantuku banyak hari ini, jadi tidak usah." Ujarku sambil mengenggam erat pouch pemberian Taehyung.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dariku 2 tahun itu membulatkan bibirnya, "Baiklah, aku duluan, ya." Tukasnya lalu pergi.

Dewi Fortuna sangat berpihak kepadaku hari ini. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa jalan - jalan bersama Taehyung, berduaan pula. Aku harap lain kali juga bisa.

"Jungkookie!" Panggil seseorang, aku membalikkan badanku, ternyata Yoongi-unnie.

Ia selepas kerja, rambut pirang panjangnya terkuncir asal asalan, kemeja yang dia pakai keluar semua dari roknya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas karton berwarna hitam.

"Tumben, hari ini ke toko buku? Mau beli buku pelajaran?" Tanyanya antusias,

"Enggak, nganterin teman beli buku tadi," Ucapku lalu terkekeh pelan,

"Yaudah, pulang, yuk? Kasihan ibumu menunggumu sampai malam begini." Ucapnya lalu merangkulku untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

End.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Halo, halo, halo~**

 **Ini pertama kalinya Ai nulis cerita di sini. Ai harap senpai – senpai ffn bisa mengoreksi segala kesalahan yang ada di ff ini. Aslinya, Ai gugup cerita ini mau dipublish apa enggak /pundung/galau/ dan akhirnya dengan segala kePDan Ai, Ai bisa menerbitkan cerita ini '-'9**

 **Ah, akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca/ memberi review cerita Ai :3**

 **Pyoong~**


End file.
